Drowning in the Shower
by XxDaminWolfbladexX
Summary: A short CedricOliver piece that involves the quidditch game in PoA.


Okies, everybody knows how generally slashy Cedric and Oliver are, be it together or otherwise. And I couldn't resist writing this small ficlet of smut, about those two after the Quidditch game in Prisoner of Azkaban. Totally clichéd, I know, but there just aren't enough of them out there. Shakes head sadly

**Title: **Drowning in the Shower

**Author: **Damin Wolfblade

**Rating: **T or M, not really sure. Langauge, slash, hints of sex.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me and there are some actual quotes from PoA here, so yeah, small spoilers.

**Warnings: **Small spoilers for PoA. Oh and in case you didn't realise that contains **slash** (and **smut-** not here)in liberal amounts, so beware if this isn't your thing (or you are underage cough)

**Authors Note (Very Imortant so read carefully): The entire story is NOT posted here, the realy smut and M rated stuff is to be found at my journal (details at the end), but the majority of the 'plot' is here. This is simply because I do not want my account deleted due to correctly rated writings that my be innappropriately accessed by people who do not heed warnings and then report people. **

* * *

"_Still in the Showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself." p. 135 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

"Fucking hell! Why this year? Why? My last year as Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team and not a cup to my name. Fuck." his last curse was accentuated with a resounding thud as he banged his head against the tiled wall.

When Cedric Diggory entered the Gryffindor changing room, he was blasted with thick, hot air. Steam completely filled the room, coating every surface with a moist film. The jumbled words and sounds of running water assured him that Wood was still here and that he was still alive. He crossed the damp floor, inching closer to the humid showering area, his bare feet making squelching noises in the puddles on the floor. Cedric had come straight from the Hufflepuff changing rooms where the somewhat diluted celebrations still continued. He had heard the sporadic bangs against the adjoining wall between the two houses' changing rooms and had left to investigate, hoping against all hopes to find a certain captain still in the shower. The rest of the Gryffindor team had gone straight to the hospital wing to check up on their injured seeker, but the burly captain had moped morosely into the changing rooms and had yet to emerge, to Diggory's knowledge.

_He really does care too much about that game,_ Cedric mused as he stripped off his robes, _And I think he needs to be shown that there are more things to life than just Quidditch. _A feral grin spread across his face as he began to play out Plan STVSOWASAP (Seduce The Very Sexy Oliver Wood As Soon As Possible). He would be lying if he said that he hadn't been interested in Oliver before the game. For a long time he had been attracted to the quiet, Scottish boy.

_Yeah so I like girls **and** boys, not as though I'm the first one in this fortunate position. Cho doesn't now, I wouldn't care to guess how she would react. Ow, she just jabbed me in the ribs, I wonder what's wrong now…_

"_That Wood boy is staring at us **me** again." I had to roll my eyes at this even as they slid cross the room to land on the Gryffindor Seventh year. True, he was staring but he only looked away when he realised my eyes were on him. Cho is addiment that he is obsessed with her, I realise that I should be feeling jealous and over-protective but the only feelings I can procure are attitudes of doubt in regards to Cho's theory._

_I was intrigued by Wood, so I started asking questions regarding Oliver's current and past relationships. Of all the girls I asked I could only get vague guesses, no one had any unambiguous answers. I was exasperated, the boy was a mystery. Surely no one who looks like **that** can get to seventh year without any, well to be blunt, sexual activities. By this stage I am seriously considering just asking Wood to his face, 'So Oliver, do prefer girls or boys and are you currently seeing anyone? If not would you be interested in shagging me?' Yeah, that would go down great. Not even 'The Diggory Charm' could redeem that situation._

_So I let it rest for a few days, managing to curb my curiosity and burning desire, somehow…_

_I was strolling towards the Great Hall for dinner; I was supposed to be meeting Cho here before we went to the library to study. I have to laugh at that, study my arse! Yeah right! Cho just wants to make out, mainly because of my inattentiveness of the past week or so. Crap! I'd missed the hulking Slytherin storming towards me, so lost was I in my thoughts._

"_Diggory! I've bin hearin' rumours about you, people tell me you've been asking rather probing questions about Wood." Flint paused and lowered his voice and dropped his head, so it was closer to mine. It must have looked very suspicious to anyone passing. "The Gryffindors' precious captain and keeper is a shirt-lifter." He hissed at me, my only response was a raised eyebrow, feigning disbelief. "Don't believe me, ey? You should, that boy is a poof." I was saved from a reply by the drawling voice of Malfoy, 'asking' Flint to discuss some Quidditch manoeuvres. Marcus glared at me briefly before turning to speak to his seeker._

_Initially I was dubious about what Flint had told me, why he would care about such an issue, other than to hurt Wood, was a mystery. A better question was how did he know, if he was correct? My inner debate lasted for about half an hour before I excused myself from my 'study' date with Cho. She was a little bit disgruntled but let it drop after I promised we could pick it up tomorrow. I stalked the corridors looking for the tell-tale height of the Slytherin captain. It was beginning to look like another search of mine was going to be fruitless, until I spotted Flint, walking alone, towards the dungeons._

"_Oi! Flint, I wanna talk to you," Marcus turned to look at me, an expression of resignation spread across his face._

"_What do you want Diggory?" He attempted to snarl but there was no real passion behind his voice._

"_You know exactly what I want. How'd you know about Oliver?" I asked, more quietly now we were in closer proximity. Flint sighed and sagged his shoulders as he replied, "If you ever tell anyone this I will kill you," I nodded and he continued after giving me a searching look, "Oliver and I experimented together briefly back in third year, and I know for a fact that he is definitely gay." I was about to comment when I found myself slammed up against the wall with a muscled forearm across my throat, " I mean it Diggory, if anyone finds out I'll know who told 'em." With that he released his death-like grip on me and resumed his course to the Slytherin common room. _

_It was in the days following this that I invented Plan STVSOWASAP, the only thing this Quidditch match had changed was the when and the where._

The grunts of pain and anger were slowly softening to whines of disappointment. Cedric considered them briefly to be rather cute, especially coming from such a _manly_ figure as Wood. But his mind soon found concentration in other areas. As he fought his way through the billowing clouds of steam, he removed various items of clothing. Eventually he stood naked, not ten feet away from the back of an equally naked Oliver.

Suddenly nervousness slithered into his mind and all traces of Plan STVOWASAP fled, leaving him gaping like a fish out of water as he attempted to compose a suitably witty introduction. He came up with nothing and eventually decided that a physical introduction might work better in this situation. Slowly, cautious of the slippery floor, Cedric made his way towards the wet, hunched figure. He couldn't help but notice how delectable Oliver's tanned arse looked, especially with droplets of water running over it. He briefly wondered if that was what had caused his plan to be forgotten.

_Stupid game. Stupid Diggory, being so noble. I want to hate him but I can't, stupid hormones. Stupid Alicia, Katie and Angelina, they knew, bloody teasing him about it before the game…_

'_Angelina, Alicia and Katie suddenly giggled. "What?" said Wood, frowning at this light-hearted behaviour._

"_He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina._

"_Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.'_

(Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban p.127)

_Light-hearted behaviour? Mockery more like, as soon as he'd mentioned the name Diggory he could see the cogs in their minds turning looking for a way to make him blush._

"Stupid. Stupid. Stu…"

He was cut off mid sentence as he felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around his torso, and pull him back against the tall, hard and _naked_ body of another male. All the blood rushed from his face, it had been so long, so long…

He closed his eyes and let his arms move back to explore the body holding him captive, there was no way he could break that grip and the more he thought about it the less he wanted to.

Cedric was pleased, very pleased. Oliver hadn't even struggled, he had made no move to try and break his hold. He shivered, as he felt Quidditch calloused hands gently explore his thighs, his arms and any other flesh they could reach.

He loosened his grip and the Gryffindor slowly turned to face him. The expression on Oliver's face when he saw that it was Cedric was priceless. He reached out his hand ran three fingers down the side of Cedric's face, as if trying to reassure himself that this was real and not just some figment of his imagination.

Realising he would definitely be having to make the first move, Cedric swiftly pushed the willing Oliver up against the shower wall, wetting both of them on route and proceeded to press his lips against Oliver's in an slow, tender kiss. Oliver returned the kiss immediately and Cedric was surprised when Wood was the first to try and deepen the kiss.

* * *

Silence reigned supreme in the following minutes, both boys collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily and clinging to one another. Both savouring the feelings of a warm body, lying next to their own and cataloguing away the events of the night.

Eventually Cedric forced himself up and lent a hand to Oliver, hauling him to his feet. Together they ambled over to the abandoned, still-running shower.

"Damn it. All the hot water's gone."

"I think that's the least of your worries."

Both boys spun around and found themselves face to face with a rather amused Professor Lupin.

Next time Harry saw Wood, he spoke in a 'hollow, dead sort of voice' but that is reasonable after Lupin's punishment.

* * *

**Righto on to the important stuff: **You can clearly see where the chunk of text was cut from, please forgive me for the inconvienience, but it is a must for security of my account. The entire story can be found at my live journal (see my **profile page for address** as this site is fucking up and will not let me type it here) from my journal go to my **userinfo** (on the side above my picture) and then from there enter **memories** and there Drowning in the Shower is under **'smutty ficlet'**. There it is clearly rated R (or M, I don't think it is MA). So yeah, don't get pissed at me if you failed to realise that. 


End file.
